deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog-Head Ancient King
Appearance First appears as a 180-centimeter-tall gentleman in a 3 piece suit, but with a dog's head and violet fur. When enraged, the turns into a 100-meter long giant wolf known as the God-devouring Wolf - Fenrir. Plot Unlike the other demon lords, he was originally reincarnated from earth 20,000 years ago. At the time, the world was ruled with an iron fist by the gods using the floating cities. At some time in his life, he managed to sneak into the floating city Lalakie but was injured in the process, but managing to escape. There he was found by Reiaana. She heals him and he re-avows to destroy the floating cities that dominate the world. He manages to create a giant army of monsters and successfully brings down every single floating city and their escort ships, but in the process he overused his unique skills and subsequently went mad, being hell-bent on destroying the gods, starting with their religion and followers to weaken them. The gods send their apostles and the heavenly dragons after him but Kurou defeated them too. Eventually he was defeated by the demon god himself. During the Labyrinth City Arc, The Dog-Head Ancient King suddenly appears within the summoning circle during Pandragon's ritual to summon a floor boss in Area 66 of the Labyrinth. Unlike previous demons or demon lords, the Dog-Head Ancient King was not hostile and showed no intention of attacking Satou and his group. He is also capable of normal rational speech and even gives advise to Arisa about the god fragments inside her body. He states that if a hero were to give into the feelings of sadness and despair, they would transform into a demon lord and thereby implies that he was originally a hero, not a demon lord He is introduced as an anti-villain rather than a villain, as he blames the world's lack of progress on the gods continually creating disasters (like in the case of Arisa) to prevent progress and keep the worlds inhabitants as faithful believers, so he states his plan to destroy all temples and priests in the world. Although intent on leaving at first, the demon lord stops to speak after seeing through Satou's fake stats, but seems to mistaken him for the demon god. After revealing that his intention is to destroy the god's temple and their followers, which Satou realises includes Sera Oyugock and the innocent priests and mikos he has met during his journey, Satou immediately engages the demon lord in battle. Satou teleports both himself and the demon lord to a desert far from Labyrinth City before the commencing with their battle. Although neither side could gain an advantage over the other, the intensity of the battle causes earthquakes to be felt hundreds of miles away back in Labyrinth City. Both sides begin using spells but they all cancel out near-perfectly. As Satou questioned the demon lord about his hatred of the gods, Satou also begins to question whether the god's motives were truly good for mankind, citing the lack of development despite the existance of magic in this world. This hesitation however is put at ease with the sudden appearence of a goddess, that Dog-Head Ancient King considered as Parion, before the combatants and points out the flaws in the demon lord's argument. Now convinced that Satou is lap-dog of the gods, the demon lord attacks with renewed intensity. Armed with new knowledge instilled by goddess, Satou succeeds in persuading the demon lord by questioning his motives and pointing out the glaring flaws in his argument, the gods would have no issue with the development of technologies like printing press, as they are the main cause of the propagation of faith on earth, so the only person who would be willing to do that would be the demon god. Unfortunately, devastated that the deeds he has done and the countless innocent lives he has taken for eons may have all been a mistake, the demon lord loses his mind and transforms into a giant wolf, intent on the destruction of everything. Unable to calm the now rampaging demon lord, Satou finally destroys him by first sealing off the combat zone with a massive ice wall, before casting Meteor Shower 10 times directly on top of the demon wolf. Skills * His main style of fighting involves combining his various unique skills. * unknown skills that allows him to steal the unique skills of others. Unique Skills *Fluctuation (Trickster) - Causes all directed ranged attacks to miss. *Legion - Ability to summon huge numbers of high level monsters by fusing together raw available materials. *Things in Creation (Library) - Produces 7 conceptual spheres which can individually be be used to empower a weapon or creature. *Mind Madness (Berserker) - Increase power but causes berserk status (200% bonus to physical stats but removes mental capabilities). Can be used on summoned monsters from Legion. *Wolf (Fenrir) -Disintegrating light spread out with user as the center. The spreading speed is slow, but the environment vanishes spherically. It is powerful enough to disintegrate 9 fully powered meteor showers. *Physical Defense (Anti-Physical) (negates all physical attacks except primeval magic and god killing weapons) *Magic Defense (Anti-Magic) (protects against all magic attacks, can't be active at the same time as absolute physical defense) Category:Characters Category:Demon Lord Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Reincarnated